Enfance commune
by Sakurache
Summary: 31 - Amy organise la résistance de façon plus formelle avec l'aide très appréciée de Crowley et de Balthazar sous les regards étonnés et inquiets de Sam et Dean. La fic est entrecoupée de souvenirs de leur enfance commune. 3 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Enfance commune**

Dean et Amy Winchester franchirent le seuil de leur nouvelle chambre de motel, une de plus, à Hammonton, New Jersey. Ils étaient restés plusieurs heures à l'hôpital mais leur présence n'y était plus indispensable. Sam y était encore, à tout faire, aider du Shérif Mills par téléphone, pour rapatrier le corps de Bobby chez lui à Sioux Falls. Mais le cadet des Winchester avait bien vu qu'Amy n'était pas en état de supporter tous ces débats administratifs. Il lui avait ordonné d'aller se reposer et avait conseillé à Dean d'aller avec elle. Les deux amants avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seul et surtout, Sam avait peur de ce que pourrait faire Amy. Après tout quand Bobby s'était fait tiré dessus, elle n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans la gueule du loup et à exploser deux Léviathans. Amy, à peine entrée dans la chambre, s'assit sur un des lits et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Dean déposa leurs bagages dans un coin de la pièce et observa sa femme, les mains sur les hanches. Elle semblait complètement abattue. Si la colère l'avait emporté quand Bobby était entré à l'hôpital, aujourd'hui elle avait fait place à un sentiment peut-être plus dangereux : la détresse, la dépression. Dean soupira et s'assit près d'elle, l'entourant d'un bras.

- Amy…Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ta faute…

- Il a…Il a voulu me sauver la vie. Et j'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je lui avais promis que tout irait bien. Je voulais…Je voulais le sauver à mon tour, tu sais ? Je voulais juste le sauver…

- Je sais…Et je suis sûr que Bobby le savait aussi. En se précipitant pour te sauver, il connaissait les risques.

Amy ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, laissant retomber ses cheveux. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur son visage mais ça, Dean ne le vit pas tout de suite. Il fixait le mur droit devant lui en caressant l'épaule de sa femme. Soudain, la chasseuse releva la tête vers lui en ayant du mal à respirer. Elle eut du mal à parler, les sanglots obstruant sa voix mais finit par dire tant bien que mal :

- Je suis désolée ! S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas, je pourrais pas continuer sans toi !

Dean se leva et s'accroupit devant Amy en lui prenant les mains, les sourcils froncés.

- Chérie de quoi tu parles ?

- S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas ! S'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas d'avoir fait tuer Cass et Bobby ! Je sais que tout est ma faute, je suis désolée, s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas…

Sa voix se cassa et elle continua de pleurer en essayant de respirer.

- Bébé…murmura Dean.

Il se redressa à moitié, pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa en appuyant ses lèvres fort contre les siennes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là à présent et qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais seule. Amy prolongea le baiser puis les deux s'allongèrent sur le lit. Amy posa sa tête sur le torse de Dean tout en continuant à pleurer en silence. Dean resta droit, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond, les larmes aux yeux, caressant les cheveux d'Amy d'une main. Quand Sam vint enfin les rejoindre, ils s'étaient endormis de chagrin.

_Deux semaines plus tard _– **Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud**

Sam entra dans la maison de Bobby, un paquet de bières à la main et un sac de courses dans l'autre. Il déposa le sac sur la table de la cuisine et rangea les bières dans le frigo. Il y avait maintenant deux semaines que les Winchester étaient de retour chez Bobby. Même s'il n'était plus là, sa maison était toujours leur chez soi et c'était toujours là où ils se sentaient tous le mieux même si l'absence de Bobby se faisait cruellement sentir. Le corps du chasseur avait été brûlé comme la coutume des chasseurs le voulait dans une clairière du bois bordant sa maison. Sam était sûr que c'est ce que Bobby aurait voulu. Soudain, il crut entendre Amy parlait dans le salon. Ce qui était plutôt curieux car il avait croisé Dean à l'extérieur en train de bricoler l'Impala. Il s'approcha alors du salon discrètement et entendit plus clairement ce qui se disait dans la pièce d'à coté.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Tu connais déjà Kassandra ?

Cette voix, Sam l'avait déjà entendu il y avait plusieurs mois de ça pour la dernière fois. Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel et fit un pas dans la pièce mais les autres ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué.

- Hum hum. C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Tu leur as tous parlé ?

- En personne, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Et je t'ai tout raconté, comme tu l'avais demandé.

- Parfait ! Je crois qu'il va être temps que je leur parle…

Sam se racla finalement la gorge en croisant les bras se faisant retourner Balthazar et se faisant lever Amy qui était installée sur le canapé.

- Sam !

- Balthazar ! ça fait plaisir de te voir ! ironisa Sam.

L'ange ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Amy. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes et Sam les observa, ahuri. Une conversation télépathique était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- Merci Balthazar. Tu peux demander à Annabella de les convoquer ? Je leur parlerai ce soir.

- A vos ordres Madame.

Balthazar jeta un dernier regard à Sam et disparut. Le chasseur s'approcha alors de la jeune femme, les bras ouverts en signe d'incompréhension.

- Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'organise qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tu crois que les Léviathans vont s'éliminer tout seul ?

- Non mais…

- Ecoute Sam, je vais bien. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais je vais bien. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire maintenant, c'est très clair. Et je m'y emploie. Je dois organiser la résistance.

- Tu t'entends parler ? On dirait un général !

- Mais c'est ce que je suis ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne commettrais plus d'imprudences mais ça fait déjà deux semaines et je peux pas continuer à ne rien faire, à attendre que les Léviathans mettent en œuvre leur plan maléfique, quoi qu'il soit.

- Est-ce que Dean est au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

L'aîné des Winchester venait de rentrer à son tour, en tee-shirt et couvert de cambouis. Il s'essuya les mains à un chiffon qu'il avait ramené, le jeta sur la table de la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo.

- J'espère que t'as repris des bières Sammy…renchérit le jeune homme. Oui, parfait !

Il prit une bouteille, la décapsula et en but une longue gorgée en s'avançant vers le salon.

- Alors, au courant de quoi ?

- Au courant pour le Général Amy !

- Ah ça, bien sûr que je suis au courant…Je suis même d'accord ! Il est temps que quelque chose se passe, non ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension, dit Sam en se frottant les yeux. Est-ce qu'on pourrait me mettre au courant ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, tout est sous contrôle, dit Dean en s'approchant d'Amy.

- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça…

- Tu auras ton rôle à jouer toi aussi, ajouta Amy.

- Hein ?

- Stacey va pas tarder, elle va vivre ici avec nous quelques temps, j'ai besoin d'elle sous la main. J'en ai marre de passer par Crowley pour elle, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui.

- Tu me fais peur là…Bon ça suffit ! Je comprends rien !

- D'accord…Ecoute Sam, Amy sait ce qu'elle fait. Je suis au courant et même si je connais pas tous les détails, elle va bien ! J'ai eu du mal à le croire aussi, j'ai cru qu'elle jouait la comédie mais…Sa…Sa façon de penser a changé. Et même si je sais pas réellement comment elle voit les choses dans l'avenir, dit Dean en s'asseyant sur le canapé, j'ai confiance.

Sam écouta son frère sans bouger puis il observa Amy. Quand Dean avait parlé d'avenir, son sourire avait disparu. La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de son mari en baissant la tête.

- Moi j'aimerai bien savoir comment elle voit l'avenir…

- Sam…

- Amy, s'il te plait.

- Je suis juste…réaliste. J'ai compris certaines choses…ça a changé ma vision du monde.

- Quelles choses ? demanda Dean soudain intéressé.

- Car bien qu'il n'avait pas osé poser la question à Amy, l'aîné des Winchester lui aussi voulait savoir.

- Je…Notre but est de sauver le monde, encore. Et rien d'autre.

- Comment ça « rien d'autre » ?

- Dean, il faut être logique ! On n'aura jamais la vie de famille normale que l'on voulait avoir ! On mourra en chasseur et c'est tout ! Se polluer l'esprit avec des espoirs comme celui-ci c'est stupide maintenant…J'en ai pris conscience et ça m'a libéré. On doit faire tout ce qu'on peut pour sauver le monde, pour que tous ceux qu'on a connu ne soit pas mort en vain. C'est clair dans ma tête et j'espère que c'est clair dans la votre. Je…Tu sais, je n'ai aucun regret de t'avoir suivi ce jour-là à Prescott, reprit-elle après un moment de silence. Ma vie a trouvé un sens avec toi, avec vous. J'aurai peut-être eu une autre vie sans vous mais je n'aurai jamais…Je peux faire la différence aujourd'hui. C'est tout ce qui compte.

La nuit était tombée. Dean était installé dans la cuisine, l'ordinateur portable de Sam devant lui. Il avait tenté de faire quelques recherches sur Dick, où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Il avait retrouvé les notes de Bobby sur sa biographie et il l'avait remercié en silence pour son travail. Mais son esprit avait vite vagabondé. Le coude posé sur la table, son bras retenait sa tête. Il était pensif, les yeux dans le vague. Amy s'était endormie et Dean l'avait monté jusque dans leur chambre. La jeune femme ne dormait pas très bien depuis son retour du Paradis. Là-bas, elle ne dormait pas et reprendre le rythme jour/nuit était difficile. Bientôt, elle y retournerait pour parler à ses troupes. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Sam entra alors. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon puis dans la cuisine et s'approcha de son frère.

- Salut !

- Salut…Alors ? Qu'est-ce que voulait le shérif ?

- Jodie Mills voit du surnaturel partout ! ria Sam. Elle croyait qu'un esprit avait investi le commissariat mais non. Juste des problèmes électriques.

- D'accord…J'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous appeler à chaque fois qu'elle CROIT avoir affaire à un truc pour nous…répondit Dean d'une voix lointaine.

- Okay…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Amy…

- Nous y voilà…dit Sam en s'asseyant en face de son frère.

- Ne me dis que son petit discours t'a paru normal ! ajouta Dean en refermant l'ordinateur.

- Ben…Si.

- Sammy ! Elle a l'air…Je sais pas, complètement…

- Décidée ?

- Déprimée !

- Dean ! C'est pas par ce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut qu'elle est déprimée !

- Ah oui ? Excuse-moi si j'ai du mal à digérer que ma femme ne veuille pas avoir une vie de famille avec moi !

- Pfff ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, et tu le sais.

- Attends je dis pas que…

- Non, Dean. Ecoute-moi. Amy et moi, on l'a connu, cette vie normale que tu veux tant ! Et ça a pas été forcément facile de la perdre. Alors pour pouvoir avancer, je suis d'accord avec elle, vaut mieux être réaliste…

- Non ! Non ! s'exclama Dean en se levant. Combien de temps tu tiens si tu es résigné à ne connaître que la chasse toute ta vie ? Je suis désolé mais j'y crois pas. En tout cas moi, je suis pas prêt à laisser cet espoir de coté.

- D'accord mais accepte que elle si. Ne la brusque pas, c'est pas le moment.

- Les gars ?

Amy franchit la porte de le cuisine en faisant se retourner les garçons qui ne l'avaient pas entendu venir.

- ça va chérie ?

- C'est l'heure, je dois y aller.

Sam hocha la tête et laissa son frère s'approchait d'Amy. Dean la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Depuis son retour du Paradis et la mort de Bobby, le couple y allait doucement et essayait de retrouver un certain équilibre.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas être géniale…murmura-t-il.

Amy sourit et s'écarta légèrement.

- T'as répété ton discours ? demanda Sam.

- Plus ou moins. Je préfère parler avec mon cœur.

Balthazar apparut alors à ses cotés. Il salua les deux frères et se tourna vers Amy.

- Tout est prêt. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, allons-y.

Elle sourit une dernière fois à Sam et à Dean avant qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux dans un bruissement d'ailes.

**1989 – Rockville, Utah**

- Tu as bien compris Dean ? Edward et moi on sera à à peine à deux villes d'ici. Pas d'imprudence, si il y a quelque chose tu appelles !

- Promis Papa ! jura le petit Dean de 10 ans.

- Bien, sourit John.

- Tu as laissé une arme John ? demanda Edward Woords.

- Oh oui, Dean, j'ai laissé un fusil dans l'armoire. Tu peux t'en servir en cas de besoin mais veille à ce qu'Amy et Sam ne l'approchent pas !

- Bien sûr.

John et Edward se tournèrent vers les petits Sam et Amy de 6 ans. Assis sur un vieux canapé devant la télévision, les deux enfants s'amusaient à se lancer des céréales. Edward frappa dans ses mains pour les faire s'interrompre et vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

- A bientôt ma chérie, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Papa !

John Winchester s'approcha à son tour, caressa les cheveux de son fils cadet et s'approcha de la porte.

- Tu viens Ed ?

- On y va.

Les trois enfants regardèrent leurs pères sortirent et les laisser seuls, une fois de plus. Sam et Amy retournèrent à leur bataille de céréales mais Dean était inquiet. C'était de plus en plus dure pour lui d'être responsable de deux gamins. Il avait de plus en plus envie de participer à la chasse, traquer les monstres, travailler en équipe avec son père. Il n'était pas baby-sitter. Mais c'était un bon soldat alors il obéissait aux ordres.

Balthazar et Amy apparurent au Paradis. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Amy avait choisi le Paradis préféré de Castiel, qui était devenu son Paradis préféré, pour parler à ses soldats. La jeune femme observa la vingtaine de super anges qui discutaient devant elle, le cœur serré. Elle tentait de respirer calmement alors que Nate se plaçait à sa droite, laissant Annabella et Sara un peu à l'écart du groupe. Balthazar resta les mains croisés devant lui à la gauche de la jeune femme. Même si les super anges avaient reçu une formation stricte et savaient à qui ils devaient obéir, Amy savait que certains d'entre eux ne la pensaient pas légitime au poste de leader. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune femme devait la jouer serrer. Il fallait qu'elle obtienne leur respect, leur soutien et leur confiance en un temps record. Car si Amy s'était renseignée sur chacun d'eux, il y avait une bonne raison à ça. Balthazar sentit la pression que ressentait la jeune femme.

- Amy, ça peut attendre tu sais…dit-il.

- Je ne crois pas. Les hommes ont besoin d'entendre leur leader, commenta Nate.

- Amy est une personne, c'est nouveau pour elle, lâche lui la grappe !

- Je suis son bras droit et en tant que tel je pense…

- On s'en fout de ce que tu penses !

- Ça suffit les gars, c'est bon, je vais le faire.

Amy et Annabella échangèrent un regard et d'un signe de tête, Annabella ordonna silencieusement à tout le monde de se taire. La troupe de super anges se tourna vers Amy et la jeune femme sentit un sentiment de panique l'envahir. Mais elle croisa alors le regard de Kassandra qui lui adressa ensuite un sourire. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Amy.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, commença la jeune femme. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua : Je m'appelle Amy, vous avez sûrement entendu parler de moi. J'ai apparemment été élu pour être votre chef. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi. Nous sommes ici pour former un « nous ». Vous ne m'aviez encore jamais rencontré mais moi, je vous connais. Je connais Kassandra et son fils Cameron. Je connais Isaak et sa sœur Agathe. Je connais Allison et son mari Tom. Je vous connais parce que vous n'êtes pas que des soldats pour moi, quoi que vous ayez appris, mais vous êtes des personnes à part entière qui méritent de vivre avec leur famille. Parce que, je sais pas vous, mais moi personnellement, je ne peux pas vivre sans la mienne.

Amy marqua une pause et observa plusieurs visages. Simultanément, plusieurs « ouais » enjoués surgirent de la foule.

- Si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour parler de nous et de ce que nous allons faire pour vaincre les Léviathans. Car aujourd'hui, c'est notre but ultime. Je ne vous cache pas que cette lutte a quelque chose de…de très personnelle pour moi. Les Léviathans ont déjà tué deux de mes proches, expliqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais je ne veux pas foncer tête baissée, ce n'est pas la vengeance qui nous fera gagner, c'est la stratégie. J'ai…J'ai pensé à un plan, un plan qui vous permettra d'être aussi avec vos familles. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur mais c'est celui que j'ai choisi.

- Pourquoi ça serait à toi de choisir, hein ? s'écria Michael.

- Hey ! Un peu de respect ! cria Nate.

- Tu sais à qui tu parles ? s'énerva Balthazar.

- Amy s'était attendue à cette question.

- Laissez les gars. Il a raison. Je ne sais pas. Je peux vous l'avouer franchement, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'avoir ce genre de responsabilités. Et si quelqu'un est prêt à l'assumer, je lui donne le poste ! Mais s'il vous plaît, écoutez ce que j'ai à dire.

- Oui Michael, ferme la un peu ! ajouta Logan.

- Merci Logan, sourit Amy. Pour pouvoir vaincre les Léviathans, il faut savoir qui ils sont. On peut les trouver dans toutes les couches de la société et c'est ça qui pourrait poser problème. On ne peut pas éliminer les personnes les plus importantes de notre système. J'ai une médium qui travaille actuellement à les localier mais le fait est qu'il nous faudra vérifier ses dires et faire nos propres enquêtes pour l'aider à les trouver.

- Concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ? questionna Tanya.

- Concrètement, ça veut dire que vous serez basé sur Terre, dans vos familles mais que quand je vous demanderai de vérifier une info, d'aller visiter un lieu ou quoi, vous le ferez et vous viendrez me faire un rapport. Si on juge que le Léviathan peut être éliminer sans dommage collatéral, ça sera fait. Sinon, on avisera.

- Je parie que ça sera toujours aux mêmes de se coller le sale boulot, commenta de nouveau Michael.

- Chacun a reçu un pouvoir spécial. Certains sont plus destinés à l'action, d'autres au renseignement. Par conséquent, n'importe qui ne sera pas envoyé pour tuer un Léviathan. Et je ferais en sorte que ce ne soit pas toujours les mêmes qui fassent le sale boulot, ajouta Amy en fixant Michael.

Un silence s'installa. Chacun semblait réfléchir à la proposition d'Amy mais ils semblaient aussi terrorisés pour la plupart. Balthazar et Nate échangèrent un regard pendant qu'Amy observait ses soldats. Voyant que rien ne se passait, elle ajouta :

- Je sais que ça vous fait peur tout ça, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour tout le monde, moi y compris. L'avantage pour moi est que je faisais déjà partie de ce monde avant. Mais je suis là aussi pour vous soutenir, plus que votre chef, je veux être aussi votre amie et ensemble, nous pouvons vaincre. Qui est avec moi ?

Les super anges ne semblaient pas encore complètement décidés. C'est alors que Sara s'approcha de sa mère. Elle s'arrêta à coté d'elle, se tourna vers les super anges en leur lançant un regard décidé qui en disait long, puis leva la main pour répondre à la question d'Amy. La jeune femme sourit puis leva les yeux vers les super anges qui tour à tour levaient eux aussi la main et s'intégrer ainsi à son plan. Même Michaël. Amy soupira de soulagement.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était tard ou tôt, Dean ne savait pas trop, quand Amy rentra enfin à la maison. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, pourtant c'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois en soupirant dans le lit qu'il partageait d'ordinaire avec sa femme. Les yeux fermés, il continuait tout de même à réfléchir. Il avait pris le parti d'Amy concernant son envie soudaine de prendre son rôle de leader plus au sérieux. Mais après sa déclaration sur l'avenir, il s'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa culpabilité concernant la mort de Cass et de Bobby ainsi que sa tristesse se soient envolées en un claquement de doigts. Cependant, il avait promis de la soutenir et d'être là pour elle alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Sans jugement. Surtout, il espérait qu'elle se confierait si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sursauta et fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées en sentant un corps chaud se collait à lui. Amy ria.

- Je ne pensais pas te faire encore autant d'effet…

- Même quand tu auras 80 ans, tu me feras toujours autant d'effet…chuchota Dean en se tournant pour l'embrasser.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on vivra aussi vieux ?

- J'en suis sûr !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et sentit son visage sous ses doigts dans l'obscurité. Elle souriait.

- Comment ça c'est passé là-haut ?

- Bien. Très bien même. Aussi bien que ce que j'avais pu imaginé.

- Super…Tout se met en place alors ?

- Doucement mais sûrement. Et si on arrêtait de parler boulot, hum ?

Amy accompagna sa question d'un baiser langoureux de sorte que son mari n'est pas le temps de répondre. Il se serra d'avantage et mis ses bras autour d'elle tout en prolongeant le baiser. Soudain, on frappa à la porte d'entrée de la maison Singer. Dans le silence de la nuit, le son ne passa pas inaperçu. Amy essaya de se retirer des bras de Dean mais celui-ci ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

- Dean ! ria-t-elle.

- Non, le boulot ça suffit. Tu es à moi maintenant. Sam va s'en occuper.

Amy sourit et rendit les armes, prenant le visage de Dean entre ses mains.

Sam Winchester n'avait pas quitté le salon depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait pris le relais de Dean concernant les recherches sur Dick. Mais c'était inutile. Dick ne se cachait pas, il faisait la une de pas moins de quatre journaux nationaux et locaux par jour. Amy avait sans doute raison, même si c'était difficile à admettre. Il fallait les traquer, un par un, au cas par cas, en attendant d'en savoir plus sur leurs intentions. Régulièrement, les Winchester appelaient Kyle mais pour le moment, il n'avait rien trouvé de pertinent. Sam avait les paupières lourdes. Il n'était pas loin de s'endormir quand il entendit les lames du plancher craquaient à l'étage. Amy venait de rentrer en apparaissant directement dans sa chambre. Sammy soupira. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle utilise aussi souvent ses pouvoirs. Mais comme elle le lui ferait remarquer si elle lisait ses pensées, elle ne se servait que du stricte minimum et en cas de nécessité absolue. Il en était là quand on frappa à la porte. Le cadet des Winchester se figea. Qui pouvait bien venir ici, chez Bobby, à cette heure-ci ? Et puis finalement, Sam se leva en vitesse. Un chasseur en difficulté sans aucun doute. Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Il resta à nouveau figé, de surprise cette fois. Puis il sourit malgré lui.

- Bonsoir Sam.

- Bonsoir Stacey.

**1989 **

Le petit Dean était en train de faire réchauffer des macaronis au fromage pour leur repas. Mais il pensait à autre chose. Il avait besoin d'air, il étouffait.

- Dean…Dean !

- Quoi ? aboya l'aîné des Winchester sur la petite Amy.

- Ça brûle idiot !

- Merde !

Dean retira la casserole du feu et versa les macaronis dans un plat sur la table de la cuisine. Ils étaient plutôt grillés. D'ailleurs, ils sentaient fort le grillé. Sam s'approcha et Amy et lui échangèrent un regard.

- Tu crois qu'on va manger ça ? dit Sam.

- Y'a que ça !

- T'aurais pu faire attention ! s'écria Amy.

- Hey ! T'avais qu'à le faire si t'es pas contente !

- J'ai six ans !

- Et alors ? Tu crois que je faisais quoi moi à 6 ans ?

- Oh lâche la un peu Dean ! s'écria Sam.

- Sammy protège sa chérie ! C'est meugnonnn ! se moqua Dean.

- La ferme !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu voulais pas que ça se sache, hein ?

- J'ai dit la ferme ! s'écria Sam plus fort en envoyant valser le plat de macaronis dans la cuisine.

Amy et Dean suivirent le plat des yeux avant de le voir exploser en morceaux sur le sol. La petite fille se tourna ensuite vers Dean. Il serra les dents et les poings avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait !

- Toute façon c'était dégueulasse !

- Rhaaaa !

Dean cria et se précipita sur son frère. Il le plaqua au sol en moins de deux mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le cogner, Sam retourna la situation. Il arriva habilement à retourner son frère et le cadet eut lui le temps de donner un coup de poing à son frère. La situation avait dégénéré tellement vite qu'Amy avait mis du temps à réagir. Elle se précipita finalement et poussa Sam aussi fort qu'elle le put et il tomba à coté de Dean. Les deux garçons étaient essoufflés, Sam les cheveux en bataille, Dean la lèvre en sang. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers Amy.

- ça va pas tous les deux ! Vous vous êtes vu ? A cause de putain de macaronis !

Devant un vocabulaire si fleuri de la part de la jeune et jolie Amy d'à peine six ans, les garçons échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire. Amy croisa les bras et fit semblant d'être vexée, comme si ils se moquaient d'elle. Puis elle ria à son tour.

Amy se réveilla lentement et s'étira, les yeux encore fermés. Elle sourit en sentant les draps sur sa peau nue. La nuit passée avait été parfaite. Avec Dean mais pas seulement. Elle avait aussi très bien dormi, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et constata que Dean n'était plus dans le lit. Il devait être en train de discuter avec Sam en bas car Amy entendait les intonations de voix du cadet des Winchester. La jeune femme se leva en s'enroulant autour du drap. Elle avait besoin d'une douche. Elle se sentait tellement légère qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle rêvait. Elle avait le sentiment glorieux du travail bien fait après sa réunion avec les super anges. Tout se mettait en place pour à la fois simplifier sa vie et sauver le monde. Amy sortit dans le couloir et sourit à nouveau. Elle avait vu juste, la voix de son mari était à présent audible. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant sortir une jeune femme en jean et chemise cintrée rouge, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau, qu'Amy ne s'attendait pas à voir si tôt et surtout dans la salle de bain. Instinctivement et sans l'avoir jamais vu, Amy sut qui elle était.

- Stacey je suppose ?

- Oh heu…Salut Amy, enchantée de vous rencontrer, debout cette fois ! répondit-elle, visiblement gênée par la tenue d'Amy. Je ne vous ai pas réveillé j'espère ? Les garçons voulaient vous laisser dormir et je…

- Non, non, pas de souci. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai dormi comme un bébé à vrai dire ! Tu es arrivée hier ?

- Hum hum. Tard. Sam m'a installé dans sa chambre…Enfin je veux dire qu'il m'a prêté sa chambre ! Il a dormi sur le canapé. On a pas dormi ensemble quoi…

- Ça va, j'avais compris, sourit Amy. Tu permets que je…prenne ma douche ? On discutera après, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la salle de bain du menton.

Stacey remarqua alors qu'elle était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain et y bloquait l'accès. Elle s'écarta en rougissant.

- Oh oui bien sûr ! Pardon.

- Pas grave. Descends, je suis sûre que Sam te servira le petit-déj !

Amy sourit à Stacey en lui adressant un clin d'œil puis entra dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière elle sans rien ajouter. La médium resta un instant pantoise devant cette remarque, ne voyant pas très bien où Amy voulait en venir. Néanmoins, elle mourrait de faim alors elle obéit au conseil de la chasseuse.

Lorsqu'Amy descendit enfin dans la cuisine, Dean, Sam et Stacey étaient tranquillement installés autour de la table, une tasse de café fumante devant chacun d'eux. La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce, surprise par la scène. Elle croisa les bras et observa. Quelque chose dans cette scène lui semblait étrange mais elle ne mit pas tout de suite le doigt dessus. Et puis d'un coup, ça lui sauta aux yeux. Elle ricana. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Ils riaient. Sam et Dean. Sam et Dean Winchester riaient. Et pas en faisant semblant, en se forçant, non, ils riaient sincèrement. Amy les regarda encore en souriant. Elle ne les écoutait pas, elle ne savait pas ce qui les faisait tant rire, si c'était Stacey ou autre mais Amy s'en fichait. Les voir heureux, léger, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle allait finalement se joindre à eux pour profiter de la bonne ambiance qui régnait quand une voix dans son dos la ramena à la réalité.

- Très touchant, ironisa Crowley.

Amy se retourna rapidement. Crowley était bien là, dans le salon, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir. La chasseuse s'approcha à grands pas et l'écarta de la vision des Winchester.

- Crowley, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comment ? Tu organises enfin la résistance contre les Léviathans et tu me laisses sur la touche ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es vexé ! sourit Amy. Et puis j'allais t'appeler mais tu tombes mal, les Winchester…

- Amy, l'interrompit-il. Si Stacey est là, c'est parce que je l'ai autorisé à y être. J'ai bien compris que ça serait plus pratique pour toi alors je l'ai fait. Ne me renvoie pas maintenant que je suis là.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le démon. Ce qui aurait pu être une menace à peine voilée était en fait une vraie requête, à la grande surprise d'Amy.

- Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle. Puisque de toute façon je voulais te parler…Mais on fait ça vite !

- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça ! sourit-il.

- Arrête, ricana Amy.

- Amy ? T'es là ?

Dean franchit la porte du salon et s'avança lentement. En entendant la voix de son mari, Amy ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

- Merde ! chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire. En voyant Crowley, la bonne humeur de Dean s'évapora d'un seul coup.

- Chéri, je suis un peu occupée…

- C'est ce que je vois.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps. On pourrait faire un truc après…

- Ouais on verra…

- Salut Dean !

- La ferme Crowley !

Dean embrassa Amy sur la joue, lança un regard noir à Crowley et retourna dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Crowley.

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut. Y'a pas quelques semaines, je passais plus de temps avec Nate et toi qu'avec lui.

- Hum…Je pourrais dire que je suis désolé mais je ne le pense pas du tout.

- Ça suffit, sourit Amy. Parlons business.

Quand Dean vint se rasseoir en face de Sam et près de Stacey, le cadet des Winchester remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Stacey aussi. Elle noya son regard dans sa tasse de café en en buvant une longue gorgée pendant que Sam questionnait son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les leaders parlent, Crowley est là.

- Crowley ?

La panique passa dans les yeux de Stacey pendant deux secondes mais la jeune femme se reprit. Dean finit de la rassurer.

- Il n'est pas là pour toi Stacey, relax. Il préfère se concentrer sur ma femme…

- Dean, c'est du business !

- Je la trouve quand même bien proche de Crowley, entre autre.

- Entre autre ?

- Balthazar.

- Ne vous en faîte pas Dean, elle vous aime, dit Stacey.

- Vraiment ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Peut-être…Mais il n'est pas bon de trop en savoir sur son futur.

Sam sourit et adressa à son frère un regard qui disait « elle a raison ». Dean était étonné que Stacey ait pris tant d'assurance et qu'elle soit si familière avec eux alors que la première qu'ils s'étaient vus à l'hôpital, elle semblait nerveuse, anxieuse et timide mais il n'insista pas.

- Tu es le premier à dire qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, alors laisse la faire, reprit Sam.

- Oui je sais. C'est juste que…Je me sentais bien là. Ça a tout gâché.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sam avait décidé de profiter du beau temps à l'extérieur. Bobby avait un coin de gazon devant la maison et Sam n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'y poser ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il était là, allongé, les yeux fermés laissant le soleil lui caressait le visage. Il soupira de bien-être. C'était finalement comme des vacances. Il savait qu'à un moment donné, ils devraient repartir à la chasse. Contre les Léviathans ou autre. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter. Bien qu'il semblait fort, capable de soutenir à la fois son frère et sa belle-sœur, il était lui aussi affecté par tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis plusieurs semaines. Il entendit l'herbe craquait sous les pas de quelqu'un qui s'approchait de lui mais il savait qu'il ne craignait rien.

- Salut Stacey ! lança Sam sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Oh t'es trop fort ! ria Stacey. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

- Bien sûr…

Stacey s'assit près de Sam et laissa une légère brise caressait ses joues pendant qu'elle observait paisiblement autour d'elle.

- C'est marrant…reprit Sam. Tu me tutoies mais tu vouvoies Dean…

- Vraiment ? Je m'en suis pas rendu compte…

- C'est pas grave c'est juste marrant.

- Je vouvoie Amy aussi. Je me sens peut-être plus à l'aise avec toi…

- En parlant de ça…dit Sam en ouvrant les yeux et en se redressant. Tu as l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise avec nous que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

- C'était notre première rencontre et Amy était mourante…Difficile de faire pire moment pour des présentations…

- Oui, admettons. Pourquoi tu travailles pour Crowley ?

- Je ne travaille plus vraiment pour Crowley, plutôt pour Amy maintenant…

- Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire, insista Sam en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Stacey.

La médium soutint son regard pendant plusieurs minutes puis détourna les yeux en souriant. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, Sam n'insista pas d'avantage. C'était inutile, elle ne dirait rien. Crowley la tenait, le chasseur en était sûr. Rester à savoir par quoi.

- En parlant d'Amy, reprit Stacey. Où est-elle ?

- Avec Dean, partis…Je sais pas où, en ville je crois.

- Je vois…Truc de couple.

- Hum hum, répondit vaguement Sam en se recouchant.

- Il a vraiment mal pris la présence de Crowley ce matin…

- On est tous un peu…nerveux par rapport à ce que fait Amy.

- Je sais.

- Bien sûr…Tu as repéré quelques Léviathans ?

- Oui, j'ai donné une liste à Amy en début d'après-midi. 6 Léviathans potentiels. Je croyais d'ailleurs qu'elle était partie s'en occuper…

- Elle n'ira pas sur place elle-même, sauf pour un gros poisson…Comment tu fais ? Je veux dire…Tu peux te focaliser sur ce que tu veux voir ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte. Je peux pousser mes visions dans une certaine direction…Parfois ça marche, parfois pas.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu sais que tu es médium ?

- Depuis mes 6 ans. Ma mère ne me croyait pas mais ma grand-mère était tzigane, elle, elle savait. Ce n'est qu'à partir de mes 14 ans que j'ai su vraiment tout ce que je pouvais faire avec, tout ce que je pouvais savoir. Mais ça avait toujours un rapport avec le surnaturel, pas avec le réel, la vie de tous les jours je veux dire…

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Et toi Sam ? Depuis quand es-tu chasseur ?

- Je suis sûr que tu le sais.

- Oui mais on peut discuter, non ?

Stacey et Sam échangèrent un regard puis Stacey s'allongea à coté de Sam et ce dernier se mit à parler.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy avait de l'énergie à revendre. La nuit n'était pas loin de tomber mais elle avait besoin de se défouler avant. Non loin du garage de Bobby, la jeune femme avait aménagé un espace d'entraînement physique avec notamment un mannequin grandeur nature qui lui servait de pushing-ball. Elle était en train de le boxer vigoureusement quand Sam vint la voir. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu alors il l'observa d'abord. Elle était en tee-shirt, cheveux attachés, en sueur. Vu la force et l'énergie qu'elle déployait, tout n'allait pas bien. Puis, sûrement à l'aide d'un de ses super nouveaux pouvoirs, elle sentit la présence de Sam et se retourna vers lui.

- Hey !

- Hey…Quoi de neuf ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Pas grand-chose…

Sam vint se placer près du mannequin pendant qu'Amy recommençait à taper dessus.

- Et toi ?

- Hum…Rien de passionnant.

- Ah non ? Et la liste que t'as donné Stacey ?

- Elle te l'a dit ?

- On a pas mal parlé…sourit le cadet des frères.

- Je vois…Elle te plait bien, pas vrai ?

- Je vois pas du tout le rapport…

- C'est ça !

Amy redonna un coup sur l'homme en plastique puis Sam reprit.

- Alors ?

- J'ai envoyé des gars vérifié trois noms de la liste. On verra.

- Hum. Et avec Dean ?

- Quoi avec Dean ?

- Votre virée en ville…

- C'était pas mal…

- Pas mal ?

- On essaie d'y aller doucement Sam ! C'est pas facile tu sais…On a tous les deux des choses à se reprocher, notre couple est solide mais on m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait faire des efforts l'un comme l'autre pour que ça marche.

- Qui a dit ça ?

- Kyle.

Sam ria puis se plaça devant Amy pour qu'elle arrête de boxer et l'écoute vraiment.

- Ecoute...Tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

- Nom de Dieu Sam !

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout !

- Alors arrête ! Toi, Dean, vous êtes pareils ! Je vais bien ! Laissez moi faire mon job et occupez-vous de vos fesses. Profitez de ces vacances, j'en sais rien mais laissez moi tranquille !

- Heu…Madame ?

- Quoi ?

Amy se retourna et découvrit Steven et Kurt, l'air penaud. Sam les observa aussi, surpris.

- Madame on a…on a vérifié le premier nom de la liste, dit Kurt.

- Et ? demanda Amy en essayant de se calmer.

- C'est bien un Léviathan Madame, on l'a vu bouff…Je veux dire, manger quelqu'un, répondit Steven.

- Il est seul ?

- On dirait.

- Dîtes m'en plus.

- Il s'appelle Georges Koffman, il est mécanicien à Rockville dans l'Utah.

- Un mécanicien ? s'étonna Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire avec un mécanicien ?

- Aucune idée…répondit Amy. On l'élimine ?

- C'est toi le chef ! ironisa Sam.

- Je te demande ton avis Sam ! cria Amy, légèrement sur les nerfs.

- On a pas besoin de le laisser en vie pour comprendre pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'un mécanicien à Rockville dans l'Utah, si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense.

- Je suis d'accord. Steven, Kurt, reprit-elle en se tournant vers les super anges. Prenez Michael et Brooke. Eliminez-le discrètement. Je ne veux aucune trace qui pourrait faire remonter les Léviathans jusqu'à nous. Ils nous laissent tranquille pour le moment, faut que ça continue…Faîtes tout disparaître.

- A vos ordres Madame.

Les deux super anges disparurent et Amy recommença à boxer le mannequin avec rage. Sam s'écarta et la laissa seule. Dean était resté dans l'ombre mais avec assister à toute la scène. Sa femme avait vraiment changé. Et il ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

**1989**

Dean respirait enfin. Il n'avait pas tenu le coup, il avait fallu qu'il sorte prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas été loin, juste au bar/restaurant du motel. Il y avait un flipper à l'intérieur et le gérant l'avait laissé jouer sans problème. Un gars sympa qui lui avait même donné des pièces. Et puis au bout d'un moment, l'aîné des Winchester se sentait mieux. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Sam n'avait pas bougé, il était devant un dessin animé stupide à se goinfrer de céréales. Dean haussa les yeux au ciel, referma la porte et enleva son blouson. Il remarqua alors qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Où est Amy ?

- Hum ? Elle se repose…répondit Sam sans lever les yeux de la télé.

- En plein milieu de la journée ?

Dean s'approcha de l'unique chambre. Car ce motel avait la particularité de louer des petits appartements avec une chambre, une salle de bain et une pièce à vivre, à un prix modique bien sûr. Il poussa légèrement la porte et soupira. Il s'en doutait. Cette petite avait le Diable au corps !

- Sam ! grogna-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux venir voir s'il te plaît ?

Sam se leva devant le ton si poli de son frère. Il s'approcha et observa la chambre. Le lit n'était pas défait et la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

- Elle s'est enfuie !

- Très perspicace Sammy ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit avant d'aller dans la chambre ?

- J'en sais trop rien…Elle voulait te rejoindre, elle voulait sortir. Je lui ai dis qu'on avait pas le droit alors elle a dit qu'elle allait dormir.

- Et ça t'a pas paru bizarre ? Sam, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi…

- Oh ça va Dean ! On ferai mieux de la retrouver avant qu'elle s'attire des ennuis…

Au moment où ces mots franchissaient la bouche de Sam, un cri suraiguë de petite fille retentit dans la cour du motel. Les Winchester échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter dehors. Les ennuis avaient déjà trouvé Amy…Ou bien c'était l'inverse. C'était plus probablement l'inverse.

Amy était allongée sur le canapé du salon, les jambes tendues et le dos posé sur un des accoudoirs, un livre dans les mains. Il était prêt de minuit et la jeune femme avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La journée avait été longue, éprouvante surtout. Elle n'avait pas revu Crowley depuis qu'elle l'avait envoyé en mission mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça, elle savait qu'il réussirait sans problème. Par contre, elle avait vu Balthazar et le résultat infructueux de sa mission troublait toujours la chasseuse, même après quelques heures. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur son livre. C'était une biographie de l'Empereur romain Auguste. Elle essayait de comprendre comment il était passé de rien au meilleur empereur que la Rome antique ait jamais connu. Car Amy avait besoin d'être ce genre de leader. Elle soupira. Son esprit vagabondait de lui-même et ses paupières étaient plus que lourdes. Elle entendit alors des pas dans son dos et tourna la tête. Dean lui sourit, lui souleva les jambes, s'écroula sur le canapé et mit les jambes d'Amy sur ses genoux. La jeune femme referma son livre et le posa sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas au bureau de Bobby ? ça serait plus confortable…

- Hum…Et pourquoi Sam n'arrive pas à dormir dans sa chambre, hein ? Peut-être parce que justement c'est à Bobby…

- Il n'est plus là Amy, il n'en aura plus l'utilité…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Dean en se redressant.

- J'ai demandé à Balthazar de fouiller le Paradis. Il n'y est pas Dean.

- Qui ? Bobby ?

- Oui Bobby, qui donc ! Et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas non plus en Enfer…

- Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais…soupira Dean.

- Que…Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu t'accroches mais Bobby est mort !

- Je sais mais si il y a une chance de…

- Tais-toi, dit sèchement Dean en se levant.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- T'as très bien entendu. Cette conversation ne va mener à rien alors, tais-toi.

- Très bien, répondit Amy en serrant les dents avant de rouvrir brusquement son livre.

Dean se tourna vers elle et l'observa en silence avant de demander plus calmement :

- T'as vu ta tête…Pourquoi t'es pas couché ?

- J'attends les super anges qui sont partis dans l'Utah.

- Hum…

- Et toi ?

- J'étais avec Sam et Stacey. Ils boivent une bière dehors.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont…proches ?

- Oui…Et alors ?

- Alors ? Ils se connaissent à peine !

Dean ria devant la réaction d'Amy mais la jeune femme ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

- Tu nous as oublié ? En quelques jours, je me demande même si c'était pas en quelques heures, on savait qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre !

- Heu…Je…Peut-être mais c'est pas pareil !

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas complètement confiance en Stacey. Je veux dire…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que Crowley la tienne comme ça ?

- Aucune idée mais ne t'en fais pas, Sam sait ce qu'il fait.

- Ah ba tiens ! s'écria Amy en se levant. Lui il peut mais moi je n'ai pas le droit…

- Amy…soupira Dean.

- Dean ! Je sais très bien que tu nous as vu tout à l'heure, quand j'ai ordonné de se débarrasser de ce Léviathan…Je sais ce que tu en as pensé…

- Je croyais que tu ne te servais pas de tes pouvoirs ?

- Je…Je ne l'ai pas contrôlé.

Le silence se fit alors. Chacun jugeant l'autre, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. Soudain, deux super anges s'effondrèrent entre eux alors que deux autres apparaissaient. Dean surpris s'écarta alors qu'Amy s'agenouillait près de Kurt au sol. Brooke qui était tombée avec lui se releva sans mal sous les regards inquiets de Steven et de Michael même si les expressions de Michael étaient difficile à interpréter.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Amy en observant Kurt.

Le super ange grimaçait et se tortillait de douleur, il avait plusieurs vilaines morsures au niveau du torse et de la jambe droite.

- On l'a eu Amy…répondit Brooke, encore essoufflée. On l'a eu mais Kurt a été touché.

- Oui ça je vois merci…

- Vous pouvez le soigner ? demanda Steven, pâle comme un linge.

Amy continuait d'observer Kurt, la panique dans les yeux. Elle l'avait senti quand elle avait voulu sauver Bobby, elle avait senti qu'elle en était capable mais là, elle ne savait pas. Elle était perdue.

- Amy ! cria Dean pour la ramener à la réalité.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se reprit.

- Brooke, va chercher Kassandra, c'est une urgence !

- J'y vais.

Brooke disparut et Amy mit ses mains sur la blessure de Kurt qui semblait la plus sérieuse. Elle appuya fort puis demanda à Dean de l'aider. L'aîné des Winchester s'agenouilla à son tour et appuya sur une des autres blessures.

- Michael, appuie sur la dernière s'il te plaît…

Bizarrement, et Amy en fut la première surprise, Michael s'exécuta sans un mot. Steven tituba et s'assit finalement sur le sol.

- On doit essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie avant que Kassandra arrive sinon il va se vider de son sang…

- Alors les super anges peuvent mourir…dit Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? On est pas invincible ! cria Amy, en colère. On est en partie humain je te rappelle…

- Amy…Calme-toi, ordonna Michael.

- Tu as raison…

Et ils restèrent là en silence, Amy et Dean les yeux dans les yeux et Michael observant ce drôle de duel avec un amusement à peine dissimulé.

A l'extérieur, Sam et Stacey n'avaient aucune conscience de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils étaient assis en silence sur les marches devant et regardaient l'immensité des étoiles. C'était si paisible, Sam n'en avait pas l'habitude.

- ça fait bizarre…

- Quoi ? demanda Stacey.

- Tout se calme…

- Vraiment ?

- C'est la folie depuis quelques temps, encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Alors des moments comme ça ou comme cette après-midi semblent assez déplacé…

- Oh je vois.

Stacey finit sa bouteille de bière et faillit même recracher son contenu en voyant Crowley apparaître devant eux. Sam se leva immédiatement et s'avança d'un pas comme pour protéger Stacey. Crowley sourit.

- J'ai raté un épisode on dirait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Crowley ? demanda Sam sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose toujours cette question ? Je suis venu pour te parler Sam.

- Je vais vous laisser…commença Stacey.

- Oh non Stacey, reste. Je suis sûr que Sam voudrait que tu restes.

- Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Comment va ta tête ?

- Quoi ? ça va, je contrôle.

- Hum…Vraiment ? Parce que tu sais que c'était temporaire…

- Je sais mais je te dis que ça va !

- Pourtant d'après la dernière vision de Stacey te concernant, tu ne vas pas tarder à craquer…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Sam en se tournant vers la jeune femme. De quoi il parle Stacey ?

- Je suis désolée Sam…Je ne savais pas si je devais t'en parler…

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as vu que j'allais péter un câble et tu ne voulais pas me le dire ? Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien ! On passait de bons moments tous les deux je voulais pas tout gâcher…

- Oui bon, votre querelle d'amoureux je m'en moque mais Sam je voulais te prévenir, que tu fasses attention. Amy n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment…

- Tu ne lui as rien dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! A ton frère non plus d'ailleurs. C'est toujours notre secret, et Bobby la emmenait dans sa tombe alors…

- La ferme !

- Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais tu diras à Amy que concernant sa requête, j'y travaille encore.

Amy crut qu'elle était là depuis des heures, à appuyer sur les blessures de ce pauvre Kurt mais en réalité, Brooke ramena Kassandra en à peine 10 minutes. La chasseuse soupira de soulagement en voyant la super ange s'avançait vers Kurt. Michael, Dean et elle s'écartèrent et Amy s'approcha de Dean. Il la prit dans ses bras pendant qu'elle observait comment Kassandra s'y prenait. La super ange mit ses deux mains à quelques centimètres à peine du corps de Kurt et ferma les yeux. Elle respira calmement et se concentra. Une sorte de lumière bleue et chaude sortit de ses mains. Les blessures de Kurt étaient assez sévères mais en quelques minutes à peine, il était complètement remis et droit sur ses pieds. En voyant ça, Amy plongea son visage dans ses mains, elle pleura silencieusement après tant d'émotions fortes puis se reprit. Elle devait parler à ses soldats.

- Bien joué les gars…Vous n'avez rien laissé traîner pas vrai ? Même pas des traces de sang ?

- Heu…

Brooke, Kurt et Steven échangèrent un regard comme des élèves pris en faute.

- Oh c'est pas vrai…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Amy, tout est propre, répondit finalement Michael. J'ai tout nettoyé avant de rejoindre les autres.

- Merci Michael, merci beaucoup…soupira Amy de soulagement, une nouvelle fois. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant, reposez-vous. On verra plus tard pour les autres noms.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre ! Rentrez chez vous.

**1989**

Lorsque Sam et Dean sortirent sur le parking, ils virent Amy sur le sol entouré de deux motards qui cherchaient apparemment la bagarre. Les garçons s'approchèrent sans hésitation.

- Hey ! cria Dean.

Les deux motards se tournèrent vers lui et ricanèrent immédiatement.

- Oh regarde Karl, voilà son petit ami !

- Ouuu j'ai peur…

- Sam, occupe-toi d'Amy, chuchota Dean.

- Dean…

- Allez ! cria Dean.

Sam s'agenouilla près d'Amy et l'observa . Elle saignait du front et avait la jambe éraflée mais rien de bien méchant à priori. Il l'aida à se relever et la prit dans ses bras. La petite Amy se serra contre le cadet des Winchester, l'air terrorisé et observa Dean.

- Quoi ? Tu veux te battre microbe ?

- Tu vas souffrir…dit Dean méchamment.

- Trop drôle ce gamin…

En moins de deux, Dean était passé à l'attaque. L'un des motards était déjà à terre et Dean le frappait au visage avec une rage impressionnante. Le deuxième l'attrapa par sa chemise et le jeta à terre. Sam lâcha alors Amy et se précipita sur le motard. Il lui donna un coup de pied bien placé à l'entrejambe et le motard recula en hurlant de douleurs. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les deux motards étaient repartis, la queue entre les jambes. Dean n'écoperait que de quelques bleus de sa chute. Il se releva et s'approcha d'Amy.

- Amy ça va ? demanda-t-il en caressant la blessure de son front.

- Ça va aller…

- Ok, rentrons.

Dean attrapa Amy par la main et l'entraîna dans leur chambre de motel, Sam les suivit et referma la porte derrière eux.

- T'es vraiment inconsciente ! T'aurais pu te faire tuer ! Par des crétins d'humains en plus ! Non mais j'y crois pas…On a failli faire un crise cardiaque ! J'en ai vraiment marre de jouer les baby-sitters…

- Dean…

- Quoi ?

- Merci.

L'aîné des Winchester se calma aussitôt devant le visage si sincère de la petite Amy.

- C'est rien…grogna Dean.

- S'il te plait…On pourrait éviter d'en parler à Papa ?

- Bien sûr ! Le nôtre nous mettrait la pâté…

Amy s'avança en souriant et serra Dean dans ses bras. L'aîné des Winchester fut surpris mais la laissa faire. Puis Amy se tourna vers Sam et le serra à son tour. Quand John et Edward rentrèrent, Sam, Dean et Amy s'amusaient ensemble devant la télévision.

Amy était assise sur son lit, à regarder ses mains pleine du sang de Kurt quand Dean entra dans la chambre. Elle releva à peine la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Amy…

- J'ai pas su le sauver…

- Kurt ait sauvé Amy, il va bien. Tu as bien réagi, Kassandra a fait un très bon travail.

- Je ne parle pas de Kurt Dean…J'ai pas pu le sauver. Et j'ai besoin de croire qu'il y a encore une chance qu'il revienne parmi nous, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu comprends ?

- Je comprends…répondit Dean en s'asseyant près d'elle. Mais ce que j'aimerai que toi tu comprennes c'est que d'utiliser son bureau ou dormir dans son lit, ça ne changera rien ! Si il doit revenir, il reviendra mais sinon il faut l'accepter. Je sais, c'est étonnant sorti de ma bouche…

- Un peu oui.

- Mais si j'ai réussi à convaincre Sam d'occuper la chambre de Bobby, je suis sûr que je peux te convaincre d'utiliser son bureau…

- Sam va dormir dans sa chambre ?

- Il y est à l'heure qu'il est…Va prendre une douche et viens te coucher. Ça ira mieux demain, et chaque jour encore plus.

Amy sourit et embrassa fougueusement son mari avant de se lever. Elle allait sortir de la chambre mais avant, elle se retourna et dit :

- J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un mari comme toi…

Quelques heures plus tard, Amy et Dean dormaient paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme était sincère, elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un mari comme lui, et un beau-frère comme Sam. Elle ne s'en serait jamais sortie toute seule mais serait-elle-même devenue un super ange sans Dean, sans Sam, sans Castiel, sans Bobby ? On pouvait devenir dingue à se poser des questions pareilles. Soudain, les amoureux furent réveillés en sursaut par le portable d'Amy. Dean grogna.

- Qui est-ce ?

- J'en sais rien chéri, j'ai même pas encore décroché…

Amy trouva son portable sur la table de chevet et alluma la lumière alors que Dean se tournait pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller, voulant échapper à la lumière. La chasseuse décrocha enfin :

- Allo ?

Le silence se fit de nouveau pendant quelques secondes puis Dean entendit une simple exclamation qui ne prévoyait pourtant rien de bon.

- Nikita ?

TO BE CONTINUED  
>A SUIVRE<p> 


End file.
